


Self Control

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [42]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke discuss Bellamy wanting to kill Roan.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 2





	Self Control

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: The 100  
Title: Self Control  
Characters: Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin  
Pairing: Bellarke  
Rating/Warnings: PG.   
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke discuss Bellamy almost killing Roan.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Jason Rothenberg owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 192 without title and ending.

Word to use: Check

PUtP # 42: Self Control

Bellamy paced around their room and Clarke watched him. She was worried. He'd shown real self control just now and she was proud of him.

Roan had threatened Clarke and she'd been afraid Bellamy would lose it. He hadn't. The blonde had Miller, Harper and several others get rid of Roan.

Now, she was in their room with Bellamy and watched him pace. "I don't think you should be alone right now. I came to check on you and be with you."

Bellamy stopped pacing and turned to his girlfriend. "I would've killed him. I'd have taken Roan out without a second thought because he threatened you."  
Clarke nodded. "I know. That's why I had the others get rid of him. It's also why I followed you here. I'm actually surprised that you didn't."

Bellamy paused and then said, "The only reason I didn't kill him was because I didn't want you to see that side of me. I don't want to scare you off."

Clarke shook her head. "I love you, Bellamy. You know that I don't get scared off so easily."

Bellamy nodded and said, "Lucky for me." Then, he walked over to Clarke and kissed her.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
